


reach out for me

by khrysallis



Series: Drabble Dump [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing's past is a mystery waiting to be unveiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reach out for me

It's been several hours since Yixing had fallen off the stage and passed out, and it must be past midnight by now, if the stillness outside is any indication of it, the pale moon hanging high up in the sky. He knows he isn't supposed to be here still, when visiting hours have ended a long while ago, but it doesn't seem that the nurses will be here to chase him out any time soon. Might as well count his blessings. 

_A minor concussion, from when his head had hit the ground,_ the doctor who'd attended to Yixing had told Yifan, but Yifan wonders now if it's anything more sinister. 

Yifan focuses instead on Yixing's supine form when it becomes clear that he might not be able to sleep that night, not with Yixing’s current condition. Yixing's face, now completely bare of the pink-and-white face paint he'd put on for the performance, seems a lot more gaunt and paler than Yifan had last remembered him to be. There are also dark circles beneath Yixing's eyes, almost in the shade of a nasty bruise, as if Yixing hasn't been sleeping well in the last couple of weeks at all. 

Yixing's fellow actor, Changmin had been kind enough to stay at the hospital with Yifan for a while, wanting to ascertain that Yixing's condition was truly stable enough before he headed back to the theatre. His burning curiosity much too strong to be put out, Yifan had ended up engaging Changmin in a conversation, trying to find out what has been up with Yixing in the last couple of weeks.

And Yifan chews on his bottom lip when he realises that everything had started on the day Yixing had been disturbed by the odd man at the restaurant. Yixing's background is completely unknown, and Changmin could only tell Yifan that the leader of the troupe had taken Yixing in after having watched Yixing put on an impressive show on stage. No one really cares about their fellow performers' backgrounds, unless they have a personal vendetta against them and had every intention to bring them down. 

Yixing stirs in his sleep just then, and Yifan immediately parks himself in the chair which has been placed beside the bed. Yixing seems bewildered for a long moment upon regaining consciousness, large, round eyes blinking rapidly as he takes in his surroundings.

Yifan's efforts at keeping Yixing still on the bed with a gentle pressure on his shoulder, though, is met with a surprising amount of agitation, which sees Yixing springing away from his touch at once and curling into himself, arms wrapped tightly around his own trembling frame. The fear that washes over Yixing's features is an ugly reminiscent of the time when that man had very nearly touched Yixing's face, and Yifan's nails dig into the flesh of his palm at the sight.

Just _what_ had the man done to Yixing, if they did indeed know each other from a long way back?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my entry for _exordium_ , cookies if you manage to figure out my inspiration for the story.  
> Also, not the original text, already heavily edited to fit the word count cap ^^


End file.
